


Juegos de borrachos

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Community: harrython, Drunkenness, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hubiera preferido perder la batalla con Harry que pelearla toda su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos de borrachos

Con la batalla contra Voldemort ganada y los juicios de sus padres perdidos, Draco no imaginó que todavía tendría que soportar una larga batalla más. La primera señal de que algo iba a andar mal fue una lechuza que Draco Malfoy recibió en su mansión a las tres de la mañana. Era una lechuza de renta y traía un pergamino hecho bolita que al abrirlo decía sólo dos palabras: “Hola, Malfoy”. La tinta estaba corrida y la letra temblorosa. Un hechizo de rastreo en la lechuza fue inútil pues sólo lo guió hacia la lechucería pública de donde había salido el ave. 

—Por lo menos no es una maldición —le comentó Daphne, con quien consultó al día siguiente—. Y no tiene ninguna amenaza, no creo que puedas llevarle esto a los aurores y argumentar que alguien está atormentando al mortifaguito. 

La mujer podía tomárselo con todo el humor que quisiera e intentar herirlo con sus palabras, pero desde ese momento él supo que algo estaba mal. 

Una segunda lechuza llegó en condiciones parecidas tres meses después, pero esta vez el autor se saltó los saludos y escribió su nombre y su apellido con tinta igual de chorreante y aplastada por un pergamino mal doblado. Esta vez Draco no consultó con nadie, pero miró las afueras de su mansión con ojo crítico, intentando detectar cualquier posible falla en las defensas. 

La falla se hizo patente seis meses después, cuando el timbre de la mansión resonó a las cuatro y media. Draco se levantó de golpe, asustado. Los dos elfos que quedaban se debatían entre abrir la puerta o no, desacostumbrados a visitas a la mansión y más a esa hora. Draco intentó armarse de valor y enderezó la espalda antes de abrir la puerta, con la varita en mano, intentando verse lo más amenazante posible.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, dispuesto a lanzar sus mejores maldiciones. 

Pero al abrir la puerta quien se dio paso hacia su vestíbulo fue un tambaleante Harry Potter, que casi se cae encima de sus elfos. Draco dio un portazo y corrió para detener a Potter antes de que masacrara a los últimos sirvientes que le quedaban.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Estás herido? 

—Nop —respondió el héroe y eso fue suficiente para que Draco fuera bañado por el aliento alcohólico que traía—. Hola, Malfoy —dijo entonces, con una sonrisa.

—Estás absolutamente ebrio —respondió Draco con disgusto y dejó que Potter se sentara en el piso.

—Yep, un poquito —le respondió, con ligereza.

—Potter —dijo Draco, cerrando los puños—. Voy a pedirte que te vayas de mi casa.

Potter se levantó con mucho trabajo, sujetándose del cuello de Draco con fuerza. En ese momento Draco creyó que estaba siendo paranoico, pero después quedaría convencido de que Harry había olfateado su cuello y se había quedado respirándole en él más tiempo del debido. 

Intentó hacerse de toda su frialdad una vez que Harry estuvo afuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara. 

En las siguientes semanas esperó alguna explicación de Potter, una carta de disculpa o una mención de aquello que lo convenciera de que no había sido sólo un sueño bizarro, pero nada de eso llegó. A Potter sólo lo vio en las páginas del Profeta u ocasionalmente en alguna revista de negocios que Draco leía. Cuando estaba convencido de que todo aquello había sido un extrañísimo accidente del que algún día lejano podría hablarles a sus amigos –cuando salieran de Azkaban–, recibió una llamada a la chimenea de su despacho.

Era cerca del medio día, así que no le pareció extraño abrir la conexión. Esperaba un rostro, pero en cambio, aprovechando que la chimenea estaba abierta, salió de ella una tambaleante figura que ya conocía. 

–Potter –gimió agudo, cuando éste se abalanzó sobre él y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos–. ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Ya estás ebrio de nuevo a estas horas?

Draco buscó su varita, pero Potter había vencido al puto Señor Oscuro, un mago como Draco no sería competencia para su fuerza. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, esperando que Potter lo atacara, que lo torturara, quizás que lo matara en venganza por todo lo que había hecho, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Merlín, cómo me gustas –susurró entonces Harry, sacándolo de balance. 

–¿Q-qué? –respondió la voz quebrada de Draco.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba y menos con el zumbido que reinaba en sus oídos; y para rematar su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Potter lo besó. Fue tan inesperado como desesperado. No intentó cosas raras con la lengua pero se apoderó de sus labios con una pasión que lo dejó mareado y muy amedrentado. Cuando Potter se separó, Draco intentó recuperar la compostura pero sabía que todo él era la visión del pánico y la incertidumbre.

–Debería irme –dijo Potter, todavía cerca de Draco, bañándolo con su aliento a whiskey. 

–Deberías –respondió Draco, intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo.

Harry se fue.

Tres días después el timbre de la mansión sonó a las dos de la mañana, pero Draco se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y se negó a abrir. 

–Buenas tardes, Malfoy –fue todo lo que le dijo Potter cuando se lo encontró repentinamente en el ministerio.

Se le veía muy calmado y muy en paz consigo mismo, en su uniforme de auror en entrenamiento.

–Buenas tardes –respondió Draco, intentando que el latido de su corazón no se escuchara hasta donde estaba Potter. 

Por eso lo tomó desprevenido una vez más en una celebración en el ministerio. Un minuto Harry estaba rodeado de sus amigos y al siguiente lo había acorralado en el baño. Draco jadeó y se vio tentado a gritar para pedir ayuda, pero el abrazo de Harry lo detuvo, desconcertándolo nuevamente. 

–Shiny no nota que estoy ebrio. Estoy ebrio, Dra-co.

Draco no culpaba a Ginny, esta vez Potter no parecía estar realmente ebrio. Además de la ligera torpeza con las palabras, su único síntoma era tener a Draco apretado contra la pared de un baño público. Draco le dio palmaditas en el hombro, buscando quitárselo de encima y alejarlo de su cuello.

–Estoy taaaaaan ebrio –repitió Harry–. Estaba por decirles, ¿sabes? Que no soy tan hetero como ellos creen. Que soy más bien como… ¿bisexual? Porque, ¿sabes?, el hecho de que hace mucho no me guste una chica no quiere decir que no me vayan a gustar nunca jamás. Digo, si me encuentro una chica que me guste, le chupo el coño toda la noche –Draco se tensó ante eso–, pero no puedo decirle que no a un chico guapo. Como contigo. No puedo, nunca puedo contigo.

Esa vez Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó besar, regañándose por lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo halagaba, que nadie estaba tan cerca de él… que se rindió y correspondió a los besos y puso las manos en los hombros de Potter mientras sentía las de éste en su cintura. Cuando Potter se separó un poco, Draco buscó sus labios de nuevo y sólo se detuvieron cuando sonó por todo lo alto el anuncio del discurso del Ministro. 

Cuando se despidieron esa noche, Harry le sonrió. 

Después de eso las cosas se pusieron algo incómodas. Harry lo saludaba con un apretón de manos y le deseaba buena suerte cada vez que lo veía y, un par de veces, cuando por extrañas razones se vieron involucrados en proyectos paralelos, trabajaron juntos decentemente. De hecho un par de veces incluso tomaron un café y hablaron de las cosas con las que podían sentirse seguros: quidditch, Hogwarts en los primeros años, Neville Longbottom y su sorpresivo matrimonio con Hannah Abbot. 

Y todo estaba bien, excepto en las noches en las que Harry bebía de más y terminaba de alguna u otra forma en la casa de Draco, besándolo y frotándose con él hasta la saciedad. Y un día en que Draco estuvo especialmente débil, no detuvo a Harry.

–¿E-estás seguro? ¿Seguro que eres bisexual? No quiero ser un experimento fallido –susurró mientras Harry lo despojaba de sus pantalones.

–¿Importan los títulos? –susurró también Harry, afiebrado– Si me enamora una chica, pasará y si me enamora un chico también.

Draco no se atrevió a hacer más preguntas y lo dejó hacerle el amor sobre el acolchonado sillón de la lujosa sala familiar en una mansión desierta excepto por ellos. Se sentía acompañado y querido.

El sexo se volvió regular, aunque nunca pasó sin que Potter tuviera por lo menos tres copas encima. Pero esas eran las noches. En los días Draco se conformaba con un esbozo de amistad, con una posición secundaria o hasta terciaria mientras Harry era él mismo con sus amigos y no su personalidad embriagada hasta los huesos. 

Draco no quería enfrentarlo, porque temía que si lo hacía… lo perdería.

Harry sólo lo deseaba cuando no era él mismo, cuando estaba cegado por el alcohol. Harry no iba a dejar de ser Harry de día sólo por un mortifaguito como Draco Malfoy. Draco sólo bajaba la vista y dejaba que el día pasara, rogando de una forma que sabía enfermiza para que llegara la noche y Harry bebiera de más. 

Y una noche Harry le hizo el amor con tanta pasión que Draco se perdió totalmente. Sólo podía enterrarle las uñas en la espalda, gimiendo como si la vida se le fuera en cada dulce embestida que Harry le daba. Escuchaba sus jadeos lejanos, opacados por el zumbido de sus oídos. Por su columna corría electricidad pura. Dejó que Harry le dejara marcas por todo el cuello, con mordidas desesperadas y prácticamente clavó sus talones en la espalda baja de Harry cuando éste pasó una mano entre ambos y comenzó a masturbarlo sin contemplaciones. El orgasmo que derrumbó a Harry sobre él y que lo dejó temblando por largo rato fue el delator: ahora conocían sus cuerpos y sus deseos como para llevarse a cúspides de placer antes desconocidas.

Tal vez por esa laxitud Draco se sintió listo para preguntar, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry:

–¿Sería más fácil si fuera mujer, Harry?

Harry se rió bajito.

–No, no sé si me acostaría contigo si fueras mujer –respondió Harry, de no ser por el sabor a alcohol que le habían dejado sus besos, Draco no hubiera adivinado cuán ebrio estaba–. Depende de qué mujer fueras, porque si fueras linda yo te daba todo. Pero no me acostaría contigo si no fueras tú –prosiguió, regalándole cierto calor inesperado al corazón de Draco–. Eres perfecto así, eres todo lo que quiero, eres hermoso. Tal vez sea gay por tu culpa porque cómo me casaría contigo –murmuró.

Draco tembló de nuevo en sus brazos y sintió la comisura de los ojos ligeramente húmeda. 

Harry lo abrazó un rato y Draco estaba por quedarse dormido cuando lo sintió levantarse e ir al baño para vomitar. Draco lo observó de lejos tirar la mitad de su estómago por el escusado. Harry se lavó el rostro después y luego caminó hacia Draco y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la sien.

–Por las dudas… no me hagas mucho caso cuando estoy tan ebrio –le dijo Harry–. No sé las cosas que te digo, pero sé que siempre me arrepiento después. 

Draco asintió con el corazón apretándole fuerte en la garganta y los ojos luchando contra las lágrimas indeseadas.

–Ya lo sé.

–Por favor no te enojes conmigo –susurró Harry como un niño pequeño–. Nunca te enojes conmigo, no me dejes de hablar mañana. 

–No lo haré Harry.

Y no lo hizo. Tampoco obedeció a Harry y jamás pudo olvidar lo que le había dicho esa noche u otras cuando estaba ebrio y lo hacía soñar con sus palabras. Y jamás dejó de recibirlo, incluso cuando Harry se casó y tuvo a sus hijos. Porque Draco había asumido por fin que había batallas que se ganaban y batallas que se perdían… pero cada batalla que tuviera que ver con Harry Potter, iba a tener que librarla toda la vida. Y a veces, sólo a veces, Draco hubiera preferido perderla.


End file.
